


A Girl's Best Friend

by pir8grl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Soooo...I really wanted to see Goose in Endgame.  I would have been happy just to see Fury holding her at the funeral, but...what if?  Thanks to Jael for encouraging this, and for the title.





	1. Chapter 1

Morgan Stark didn’t quite understand what was going on today. There were a lot of visitors to her house, and they all looked very sad. She wished her daddy was there to explain things, but…well…that’s **_why_** there were so many visitors. Mommy explained that her daddy had died, saving all the people in the whole, wide, world from a very bad man. He was a hero. (Morgan already knew **_that_**.) 

A few of the people had come to see her daddy once before, but most were strangers. There were some kids, all older than Morgan, and a very pretty lady who people whispered came from outer space. (Morgan wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but the lady had a very nice smile.) 

One man was a little scary looking. He was very tall, and dressed all in black, and wore a patch over one eye. But…he also had a kitty. An orange one. Morgan stared at the kitty, and the kitty stared right back, until she finally wriggled out of the man’s arms and trotted over to Morgan. 

“Mrrrppp?”

Morgan giggled and reached out to pat the cat delightedly. 

The tall man watched them for a while, then he came over and crouched down to talk. He smiled, and Morgan thought maybe he didn’t look quite so scary anymore. 

“Looks like you made a new friend.” 

“I like your kitty,” Morgan murmured. 

“And it looks like she likes you. Tell you what…this is a very special kitty. Do you think you could do me a really big favor, and take care of her for me?” 

Morgan nodded, wide-eyed. 

“Good. Goose, this is a very special little girl. You think you could look after her for me?” 

Goose purred. 

“And no…uh…” He tapped his eyepatch meaningfully. 

Goose shot him a look and rolled over so Morgan could pet her belly. 

The man smiled a bit sadly and stood up to go talk to the grownups. 

***

“Nick, that’s so sweet. I don’t know what to say,” Pepper said with a watery smile. 

“Do not ever describe me as sweet, and we’ll call it even. Way I see it, the kid could use a friend right about now, and a little extra protection never hurt anything.” 

Happy looked at him quizzically. “A cat? If you want a pet for protection, I dunno…maybe a Rottweiler? German shepherd?” 

Fury opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a tiny shriek from Morgan. 

The adults turned to see an angry hornet buzzing around the child. Goose focused on the flying menace, then opened her mouth. A flurry of pink tentacles erupted, enveloping the hornet. Goose swallowed the tentacles, then licked her front paw daintily. 

Happy eyed her with new respect. “Cool. Welcome to the security team, kitty cat.” 

Pepper looked worried. “I’m not so sure…” 

Fury chuckled. “Your daughter is. And so is Goose.” 

Pepper looked as if she was going to protest more, but then she looked at her daughter happily cuddling Goose. “Right,” she sighed with resignation, “What do alien cats eat, anyway?”


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, alien cats eat cheeseburgers. Or really, whatever Morgan was eating. Something Happy quickly learned, the first time he delivered a bowl of canned cat food to the floor and a cheeseburger to the table. Goose had looked from the bowl to him with a flat, disdainful stare and hopped up on the table. 

“Goose wants a cheeseburger, too, please,” Morgan informed him. 

“Whaddaya think this is, McDonalds?” Happy grumbled, turning back to the counter to retrieve his own plate. 

There was a…peculiar…noise from behind him. When Happy turned back to the table, there was a shiny new toy robot in front of Morgan. Goose was grooming herself daintily. 

“Seriously? A happy meal?” 

Goose looked up at him and…winked. One eye. Happy thought uneasily about Fury’s eye patch. He looked mournfully at the burger he’d been about to eat, then set it down in front of the cat.


End file.
